Race Against Time
by NightStarRetaliation
Summary: Escaping from Fox River was only just the beginning. Now, when a distress signal alerts the Legends to 2016 Chicago the brothers' past comes back to haunt them, & when clues begin to surface suggesting that Michael may be alive, Lincoln must find the other three escapees - Sucre, C-Note, and T-Bag in order to find and locate his missing brother before the Company finds him first...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Prison Break or the Flash, nor do I own any of the characters, other then the storyline plot and any OC who may show up within the story. This is also my own version of Prison Break which will also tie in also with Legends of Tomorrow as well, so if you're a fan then please leave only positive reviews only as no negative reviews will be accepted. Thank you!**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics underlined – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Flashbacks**

"Damn."

I found myself scowling as I realized there was only a tiny bit of beer left in the bottle. "Maybe I should quit drinking for a while." Setting the bottle down on the table I then leaned back in the chair and closed my eyes for a brief second before I was then interrupted by the sound of the door opening. "Whoever it is would you mind coming back a little later?" I asked not even bothering to open my eyes to see who it was that was now entering the room. "You okay Mick?" Opening one eye reluctantly at the voice the belonged to Ray "Haircut" Palmer I slowly nodded but still didn't open my eyes to look at him. "Sara says you've been acting pretty weird since we left 1927 Chicago." Ray went on as I tried my best to ignore him. "Plus you've been drinking more frequently then usual. You sure you're okay?" "I'm fine haircut." I replied sarcastically. "Now can you just leave me alone? Come back when there's a new mission or something." Opening my eyes fully now as I went to stand up from the chair I suddenly found myself slightly off balance as I held on the to the side of the table to help steady myself. "Whoa! Easy there Mick." Ray said immediately grabbing ahold of my shoulder. "Get off me haircut!" I snapped angrily as I shook my shoulder from his touch, but the moment I had done so, memories and flashes began to swirl inside my brain. Memories I had hoped I had forgotten long ago...

* * *

 _ **{Flashback}**_

 _ **There I was sitting in my cell back at Fox River awaiting any minute for when the time came and I would soon be gone from this world. I remembered all the different emotions that had been flodding through me even as the guards led me down the hallway toward the electric chair. Emotions ranging from anger to sadness to plain numbness as I was finally strapped in, and as I was prepared to feel the electric shock that would bring me my death, I then began to hear a voice calling me. Distant, but soon growing louder and louder. "Mick! Mick!" **_

* * *

Blinking my eyes in confusion as the memories faded and I was able to catch my breath again, I then looked around to find myself strapped to a chair and all at once I began to panic as flashes of Fox River flashed through my head again which attributed more to the growing fear I was already feeling. "Get me the fuck out here!" Thrashing around as my eyes darted around the room, I then find myself hyperventilating out of fear like a wounded caged animal wanting to be set free. "Get me the fuck out of here!" I screamed. "Easy! Mick! Take it easy!" Suddenly I heard Sara's voice calling out to me and that's when I realized I wasn't at Fox River, but that I was on the Wave rider, and as I slowly began to calm myself down, it was then that I realized that I was sitting in the chair in the sick bay. "What the hell am I doing here?" I asked looking around to see everyone crowded in the room around me. "What happened?"

"You tell us." Replied the kid named Jax. "Ray said you passed out so we brought you in here to see if Gideon could fix you up." "I don't need to be fixed." I said softly as I made an attempt to remove myself from the chair but the voice of Gideon made me stop. "I wouldn't do anything rash just yet Mr. Rory, you're mental capacity is way off the charts." Rolling my eyes in annoyance I stood up from the chair on shaky legs. "My mental state is just fine." I replied in a sarcastic tone. "And I don't need a damn robotic shrink poking around inside my brain." I made a move to leave the room, but was suddenly stopped by a sudden hand on my shoulder, which belonged to Amaya. "Mick, why were you screaming to get out of the chair?" She asked in a voice that held deep concern. Flashes of fox River shot through my head again but I shook them away and started walking away without uttering a word.

"Never thought I would see that much fear in you Mick." Sara said as I turned to look at her now. Folding her arms across her chest with her eyes narrowed at me she then asked, "So what's got you so spooked? I mean come on, you looked like the sight of a man about to be electrocuted or something." I shook my head in response. "It's none of your business." I said quickly as I turned to leave again, but this time it was the voice of the professor who made me stop as I rolled my eyes in annoyance. _Why can't they just leave me the hell alone?_ I thought shaking my head again as the flashes of Fox River continued to course through my weary brain.

"Frankly Mr. Rory it is our business." The Professor said logically. "We're a team, so if one of us has a problem we should all find some way to deal with it together." "Gray's right." agreed Jax. "So come on, tell us what's going on with you." "Not interested." I said just as I turned around to leave again, only this time to nearly crash headfirst into Ray. "What do you want haircut?" I asked rolling my eyes in sarcasm. "I hate to interrupt, but we just got word about a time aberration." He said slowly. "Where to now?" Sara asked. "Chicago." Ray replied. "Uh didn't we already fix that aberration?" Jax asked blinking his eyes in confusion. "It's not in 1927 this time." Ray replied as my eyes snapped toward him. "It's in 2016."

"Okay, so how do we handle this?" Amaya asked turning to Sara for an answer as I rolled my eyes again. Suddenly I felt the vibration of my cell phone go off and as I fished it out from my back pants pocket, my eyes widened in disbelief as I looked at the caller ID. "Got to take this." I said quickly as I walked briskly out of the room before anyone could stop me. Taking a glance over my shoulder to make sure no one was following me, I then lifted the phone up to my ear to answer it. "LJ?" "Dad, it's Sara." I could hear the mixture of worry and concern in my son's voice which sent a wave of shivers down my spine. "Is she okay?" I asked swallowing a lump of fear as it started to build in my throat. "Yeah, she's fine." Came LJ's reply as I let out a sigh of relief.

"So then what's the problem?" I asked. "You have to come back to Chicago." He said as I shook my head. "LJ, you know I can't do that." "Dad please." LJ begged in a pleading tone. "It's about Uncle Mike." I let out a heavy sigh and looked around again to make sure no one else was watching me or listening in on the conversation. "Michael's dead LJ." I said softly. "He's not coming back." "That's why you have to come back dad," LJ's voice spoke full with excitement now. "Sara's been getting these weird messages lately, but she doesn't know who they're from, but I do. Uncle Mike's not dead. He's alive, and I think he needs our help dad."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...I know this is short, but I promise the chapters to come will be much longer, but for now hope you enjoyed and as always please leave positive reviews only! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Prison Break or the Flash, nor do I own any of the characters, other then the storyline plot and any OC who may show up within the story. This is also my own version of Prison Break which will also tie in also with Legends of Tomorrow as well, so if you're a fan then please leave only positive reviews only as no negative reviews will be accepted. Thank you!**

 **Author's note: This story takes place shortly after their visit to Chicago 1920 when they had to take down the Legion of Doom and Mick was hallucinating of Len being dead, but now the question is, was that really Len that Mick was seeing or his mind playing tricks on him? oh and also just so no one is confused, in this story Mick is actually a cover name that Lincoln began going by after he and Michael escaped from Fox River to avoid being detected by the Company, so which means that the brothers are going to be in trouble when the rest of the team discovers the truth about their identity's...**

* * *

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics underlined – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **Previously on Legends of Tomorrow -** _ **There I was sitting in my cell back at Fox River awaiting any minute for when the time came and I would soon be gone from this world.**_

I then looked around to find myself strapped to a chair and all at once I began to panic as flashes of Fox River flashed through my head again which atributed more to the growing fear I was already feeling. "Get me the fuck out here!" Thrashing around as my eyes darted around the room, I then find myself hyperventilating out of fear like a wounded caged animal wanting to be set free. "Get me the fuck out of here!" I screamed. "Easy! Mick! Take it easy!" Suddenly I heard Sara's voice calling out to me and that's when I relaised I wasn't at Fox River, but that I was on the Waverider, and as I slowly began to calm myself down, it was then that I realised that I was sitting in the chair in the sick bay. "What the hell am I doing here?" I asked looking around to see everyone crowded in the room around me. "What happened?"

"You tell us." Replied the kid named Jax. "Ray said you passed out so we brought you in here to see if Gideon could fix you up." "I don't need to be fixed."

"Mick, why were you screaming to get out of the chair?" She asked in a voice that held deep concern. Flashes of Fox River shot through my head again but I shook them away and started walking away without uttering a word.

"I hate to interrupt, but we just got word about a time abberation." He said slowly. "Where to now?" Sara asked. "Chicago." Ray replied. "Uh didn't we already fix that abberation?" Jax asked blinking his eyes in confusion. "It's not in 1927 this time." Ray replied as my eyes snapped toward him. "It's in 2016."

"Dad, it's Sara." I could hear the mixture of worry and concern in my son's voice which sent a wave of shivers down my spine. "Is she okay?" I asked swallowing a lump of fear as it started to build in my throat. "Yeah, she's fine." Came LJ's reply as I let out a sigh of relief.

"So then what's the problem?" I asked. "You have to come back to Chicago." He said as I shook my head. "LJ, you know I can't do that."

"Sara's been getting these weird messages lately, but she doesn't know who they're from, but I do. Uncle Mike's not dead. He's alive, and I think he needs our help dad."

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Memories and Hallucinations**

"Okay everyone, guess we're going back to Chicago so strap yourselves in." Sara ordered. "Strap in and hold on tight."

"Don't have to tell us twice blondie." I replied as I finally hung up with LJ and made my way back to the others.

I took my seat and prepared for the time jump while bracing myself for what I would say to Dr. Tancredi. _How is it that Mike could be alive?_ I thought as I closed my eyes and leaned back in the chair.

I was so sure he was killed when the Oculus blew up. _How in god's name could anyone survive something like that?_ Memories swirled now inside my brain as I pictured the face of the man Leonard Snart, who was more then just my partner in crime but who was also my brother Michael Scofield.

The familiarity of the ship landing jerked me from my thoughts as I opened my eyes and quickly got up from the chair wobbling immedialty on shaky legs as a wave of dizziness swept through me. "Man I really hate time traveling." I muttered soflty to myself while shaking off the bouts of dizziness.

"Okay so how are we going to do this?" I heard haircut's voice ask Sara. "We'll split up into teams of two." She ordered as she proceeded to team us up much to my annoyance.

"Let me deal with this." I replied immediatly cutting her off. I felt everyone's eyes on me now and I knew that I had to get out of here fast.

"Mick, what's gotten into you?" Sara asked looking at me in confusion. "Usually you don't want to deal with anything that has to do with missions lately and now all of a sudden you're wanting to jump litterally headfirst into one?

"Let's just say that I've had a lot on my mind lately alright?" Was all I could reply as I attempted to make my escape now, but the next words that jumbled out of haircut's mouth caught my attention.

"Well that's unusal considering the fact that you're pretty little bald head's usually as empty as an air bubble." I turned to see the sarcastic smirk on haircut's face and immediatly flashes of T-Bag swirled into my brain. The image of where haircut was currently standing was now replaced by the image of T-Bag and I could've sworn I was hallucinating again. Something clearly wasn't right. Something was wrong and I had to do whatever it took to find my brother.

"Hey Mick, you okay?" I heard Ray's voice calling me but all I could see at the moment was T-Bag standing in haircut's place walking toward me, and on instinct I reached for my heat gun and shot out a blast of fire at him.

"Whoa! Easy Mick!" I heard Sara's voice cry out now as she grabbed ahold of my arm. "What the hell has gotten into you?!" I let out a short gasp and felt my chest suddenly go tight as if I was suddenly suffocating. The image of T-Bag vanished and there once again stood Ray in my field of vision unhurt but was just staring at me through eyes of confusion and terror mixed slowly with anger.

"I know you're upset about losing Len, but you didn't need to nearly blast my head off my shoulders." He said softly as I put my gun away and started walking out of the Wave Rider now. I had to get out of there. The reality of what I had just done was causing me to start panicking. Starting to show weakness.

"Get it together Linc." I muttered softly to myself as the feeling of the Chicago air hit my face as I stepped outside. Stepping off the ship I began making my way down the street away from the others. _Damn it..._ I thought shaking my head as I headed down the street. _First I'm seeing ghostly images of my little brother who's supposed to be dead, Then I start seeing freaking Fox River in my head, and now I'm seeing fucking ghostly images of T-Bag. What the hell is wrong with me?_

* * *

 **{Somewhere in Washington DC - 2017} **

All was quiet throughout the white house as the new vice president sat at her desk looking through the stack of papers that were piled on top of it in a cluttered fashion. It seemed as if she was looking hastily for something vital and imortant. "It has to be here somewhere." She muttered softly. She continued to rumage through the pile until she heard a faint knock on the door.

"Exuse me Madam President Scofield, there's someone here who wishes to see you." said a young man in his late twentities poking his head into the room.

"Who is it?" She asked. "He didn't say much ma'am but he did tell us that he knows your son Michael."

The Vice President seemed pleased but yet slightly alarmed at the information the young man had given her, but never the less she ushered for him to allow the visitor inside.

"Madam Christina Scofield, how lovely it is to see you alive and well." Snapping her head up toward the source of the new voice that was now speaking to her, she noticed a tall man with sleek back blonde hair and intense forest green eyes.

"Can I help you?" She asked glaring at him suspisciously. "Forgive my intrusion, but I am Eobard Thawne, and as it just so happens, I know where to find your son Michael."

* * *

 **{Chicago -2017}**

 **{Lincoln/Mick's POV}**

I didn't know how long I had been roaming the streets of Chicago for but I knew I didn't want to go back to the team either, at least ot until I had some answers first. If Michael was alive, then keeping our secret lives was going to be even harder then we first thought. The familliar vibrations of my cellphone went off in my pocket which quickly made me jump in surprise as I answered it.

"Dad, it's LJ. Where are you?" I let out a deep sigh and quickly replied, "I'm here son, I'm in the city. Give me Sara's adress so that I can meet with her okay?" There was a quick soft reply before I got a text message from LJ.

"I got it son," I told him once I got the text. "Tell Sara I'll be there as soon as I can alright?" Suddenly there was distortion in his voice as though we were being cut off from communciation. "LJ?" I tried to hear him, but of course with all the static interference it became difficult.

"LJ? Can you hear me?" there was more distortion and static, and as I strained my hearing to see if I could stilll hear LJ's voice, there was another voice that sent my mind whirling in shock. "Linc...brother..."

"Mike?" The thought if the strange occurence interfering made me start to wonder if I was losing my mind. "Michael? Is that you?"

The voice was soft and almost shallow and I couldn't tell if he was alright or if he was injured.

"Michael? Is that you?" I asked. "Answer me, are you okay? Where are you?"

The distortion caused more static to the point where the line went dead and I lost connection with LJ.

"Damn!" Whirling around I found myself now smashing my fist against a tree truck in frustration.

"What the hell is fucking going on here?!"

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Is Lincoln reaaly losing his mind? Was that caller really his brother? or could it be someone within the company trying to get inside his head? What will the Legends feel like when they find out Mick and Len's past? Stay tuned to find out more as Chapter 3 will be up as soon as I can get it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Prison Break or the Flash, nor do I own any of the characters, other then the storyline plot and any OC who may show up within the story. This is also my own version of Prison Break which will also tie in also with Legends of Tomorrow as well, so if you're a fan then please leave only positive reviews only as no negative reviews will be accepted. Thank you!**

 **Author's note: This story takes place shortly after their visit to Chicago 1920 when they had to take down the Legion of Doom and Mick was hallucinating of Len being dead, but now the question is, was that really Len that Mick was seeing or his mind playing tricks on him? oh and also just so no one is confused, in this story Mick is actually a cover name that Lincoln began going by after he and Michael escaped from Fox River to avoid being detected by the Company, so which means that the brothers are going to be in trouble when the rest of the team discovers the truth about their identity's...**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics underlined – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **Previously on Legends of Tomorrow \- ** "Mick, what's gotten into you?" Sara asked looking at me in confusion. "Usually you don't want to deal with anything that has to do with missions lately and now all of a sudden you're wanting to jump litterally headfirst into one?

"Let's just say that I've had a lot on my mind lately alright?" Was all I could reply as I attempted to make my escape now, but the next words that jumbled out of haircut's mouth caught my attention.

"Well that's unusal considering the fact that you're pretty little bald head's usually as empty as an air bubble." I turned to see the sarcastic smirk on haircut's face and immediatly flashes of T-Bag swirled into my brain. The image of where haircut was currently standing was now replaced by the image of T-Bag and I could've sworn I was hallucinating again. Something clearly wasn't right. Something was wrong and I had to do whatever it took to find my brother.

"Hey Mick, you okay?" I heard Ray's voice calling me but all I could see at the moment was T-Bag standing in haircut's place walking toward me, and on instinct I reached for my heat gun and shot out a blast of fire at him.

"Whoa! Easy Mick!" I heard Sara's voice cry out now as she grabbed ahold of my arm. "What the hell has gotten into you?!"

 _Damn it..._ I thought shaking my head as I headed down the street. _First I'm seeing ghostly images of my little brother who's supposed to be dead, Then I start seeing freaking Fox River in my head, and now I'm seeing fucking ghostly images of T-Bag. What the hell is wrong with me?_

"Madam Christina Scofield, how lovely it is to see you alive and well." Snapping her head up toward the source of the new voice that was now speaking to her, she noticed a tall man with sleek back blonde hair and intense forest green eyes.

"Can I help you?" She asked glaring at him suspisciously. "Forgive my intrusion, but I am Eobard Thawne, and as it just so happens, I know where to find your son Michael."

"Tell Sara I'll be there as soon as I can alright?" Suddenly there was distortion in his voice as though we were being cut off from communciation. "LJ?" I tried to hear him, but of course with all the static interference it became difficult.

"LJ? Can you hear me?" there was more distortion and static, and as I strained my hearing to see if I could stilll hear LJ's voice, there was another voice that sent my mind whirling in shock. "Linc...brother..."

"Mike?" The thought if the strange occurence interfering made me start to wonder if I was losing my mind. "Michael? Is that you?"

The voice was soft and almost shallow and I couldn't tell if he was alright or if he was injured. "Michael? Is that you?" I asked. "Answer me, are you okay? Where are you?" The distortion caused more static to the point where the line went dead and I lost connection with LJ. "Damn!" Whirling around I found myself now smashing my fist against a tree truck in frustration. "What the hell is fucking going on here?!"

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - A Theif's Dilemma **

I let out a heavy sigh as I headed down the narrow road while keeping a close eye on the cordinets LJ had sent me. Finally stopping for a short breather, I now found myself now leaning back against the same tree I had rammed my fist into only mere moments before. "Great, now I'm fucking going around in circles." I murmured to myself as I closed my eyes for a brief second as I drew in a deep breath to calm myself down. Although it had been brief, but yet hard to hear due to the static, the fact of hearing my brother's voice was still ringing inside my skull, which made me start to feel like I was not only hallucinating, but now completly dislusional at the same time. Was it really Mike's voice I heard? How is that fucking possible?

Memories of Fox River began swirling into my brain again and I had to shake my head to clear everything away. Snapping my eyes open when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I whirled around and whipped my heat gun from it's holster around my belt. "Whoa! Damn Mick take it easy would you?!" Rolling my eyes at the sight of haircut I put my heat gun back into the holster and began moving away from him as quickly as I could. "Mick? come on man talk to us." Ray insisted as I heard the sound of footsteps rushing to catch up with me. "We just want to help you. Come on back to the ship so that we can figure this out together." I shook my head and muttered in a soft reply, "This is something you wouldn't understand haircut."

I felt Ray's hand on my shoulder again and whipped my gun out so fast I sware that Ray didn't even had time to blink before he noticed the seriousness look in my eyes before realising that I had the gun poited right at his head. "You say one more word about wanting to help me, and I sware to god I will shoot and melt your head off your shoulders before you even have time to blink. Are we clear haircut?"

* * *

I saw the look of fear in Ray's eyes as he slowly nodded, and I could see his body starting to tremble in terror. Normally I wouldn't have reached my boiling point to this extreme, but with everything Mike and I had worked so hard to achieve now hanging in the balance I really didn't have much of a choice at this point.

A few minutes later after Ray had left something caught my eye as I saw a streak of yellow and red light zooming past me to reveal a man with sleek back blonde hair and intense forest green eyes wearing a yellow suit witha red lightnig bolt on his chest. "You're one of the guys in the Legion of Doom right?" I asked whipping my gun out once again and pointing it this time at the guy's face as he gave me a sarcastic smirk. "Calm down Lincoln, all I want to do is help you." The man replied. "You want to find your missing brother don't you? I know where he is."

A wave of anger as hot as the fire that burned inside my heat gun raged through me. "How the fuck do you know-" "Know yours and Michael's true identites? Well it's simple, I'm a speedster like the Flash, so I can use my speed to go back in time. By the way, just to let you know, you guys may be good at breaking out of prisons, but you really suck at covering your tracks." The man then handed me a newspaper article with today's headline reading, CHICAGO'S NEW VICE PRESIDENT MADAME SCOFIELD SWARN INTO OFFICE.

* * *

I nearly dropped to my knees in frustration. How the fuck was she even alive?! I wanted to scream out and burn everything to the ground at this point. Nothing was making sense anymore. As if the damn memories of Fox River weren't bad enough, but now the head of the fucking Company that had tried numerous times to kill us was the damn vice president?! That had sent my blood boiling in rage. What the hell was I going to do now?

"If you want to find your brother, it's really quite simple Lincoln." The speedster replied breaking me out of my thoughts as I looked up from the paper at him. "All you have to do is steal the spear of destiny from the Legends, and you can use it to write reality and save your brother from blowing himself up."

"What makes you think I would even want your help?" I asked staring at him suspisciously. "Your the enemy."

"It doesn't have to be like that though." The Speedster replied, "I mean the Legends don't even trust you am I right? How can you know for sure that it's not them that's truly the enemy here?"

"He's got a point Mick." This time I know I heard my brother's voice as I turned now to see him dressed as Captain Cold with his cold gun aimed directly at my head. "You said it before that you and I were a team right? So let's show them all what we can do. Come on Mick, use the spear to bring me back." I had a feeling that I was hallucinating again, that this version of my brother staring at me with his cold gun aimed at me wasn't really him. Then again, I wasn't too sure what the hell was real and what wasn't real anymore. What the hell was I going to do now? Steal the spear and betray the team to bring back my brother? Or allow things to stay the way they were and allow the company to find me? I was caught now in the middle of a thief's dilemma and I didn't know what to do and how to handle it. What was the right thing to do?

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...What will Mick choose now? Will he betray the team and steal the spear? to bring back his brother? Is Len really dead, and if so who was the voice that spoke to Mick on the phone in the previous chapter? For more information as to what to expect next kepp staying tuned and I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Hope you enjoyed reading and as always please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Prison Break or the Flash, nor do I own any of the characters, other then the storyline plot and any OC who may show up within the story. This is also my own version of Prison Break which will also tie in also with Legends of Tomorrow as well, so if you're a fan then please leave only positive reviews only as no negative reviews will be accepted. Thank you!**

 **Author's note: This story takes place shortly after their visit to Chicago 1920 when they had to take down the Legion of Doom and Mick was hallucinating of Len being dead, but now the question is, was that really Len that Mick was seeing or his mind playing tricks on him? oh and also just so no one is confused, in this story Mick is actually a cover name that Lincoln began going by after he and Michael escaped from Fox River to avoid being detected by the Company, so which means that the brothers are going to be in trouble when the rest of the team discovers the truth about their identity's...**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics underlined – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **Previously on Legends of Tomorrow -** Memories of Fox River began swirling into my brain again and I had to shake my head to clear everything away. Snapping my eyes open when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I whirled around and whipped my heat gun from it's holster around my belt. "Whoa! Damn Mick take it easy would you?!" Rolling my eyes at the sight of haircut I put my heat gun back into the holster and began moving away from him as quickly as I could. "Mick? come on man talk to us." Ray insisted as I heard the sound of footsteps rushing to catch up with me. "We just want to help you. Come on back to the ship so that we can figure this out together." I shook my head and muttered in a soft reply, "This is something you wouldn't understand haircut."

I felt Ray's hand on my shoulder again and whipped my gun out so fast I sware that Ray didn't even had time to blink before he noticed the seriousness look in my eyes before realising that I had the gun poited right at his head. "You say one more word about wanting to help me, and I sware to god I will shoot and melt your head off your shoulders before you even have time to blink. Are we clear haircut?"

I saw the look of fear in Ray's eyes as he slowly nodded, and I could see his body starting to tremble in terror. Normally I wouldn't have reached my boiling point to this extreme, but with everything Mike and I had worked so hard to achieve now hanging in the balance I really didn't have much of a choice at this point.

A few minutes later after Ray had left something caught my eye as I saw a streak of yellow and red light zooming past me to reveal a man with sleek back blonde hair and intense forest green eyes wearing a yellow suit witha red lightnig bolt on his chest. "You're one of the guys in the Legeon of Doom right?" I asked whipping my gun out once again and pointing it this time at the guy's face as he gave me a sarcastic smirk. "Calm down Lincoln, all I want to do is help you." The man replied. "You want to find your missing brother don't you? I know where he is."

A wave of anger as hot as the fire that burned inside my heat gun raged through me. "How the fuck do you know-" "Know yours and Michael's true identites? Well it's simple, I'm a speedster like the Flash, so I can use my speed to go back in time. By the way, just to let you know, you guys may be good at breaking out of prisons, but you really suck at covering your tracks." The man then handed me a newspaper article with today's headline reading, CHICAGO'S NEW VICE PRESIDENT MADAME SCOFIELD SWARN INTO OFFICE.

I nearly dropped to my knees in frustration. How the fuck was she even alive?! I wanted to scream out and burn everything to the ground at this point. Nothing was making sense anymore. As if the damn memories of Fox River weren't bad enough, but now the head of the fucking Company that had tried numerous times to kill us was the damn vice president?! That had sent my blood boiling in rage. What the hell was I going to do now?

"If you want to find your brother, it's really quite simple Lincoln." The speedster replied breaking me out of my thoughts as I looked up from the paper at him. "All you have to do is steal the spear of destiny from the Legends, and you can use it to write reality and save your brother from blowing himself up."

"What makes you think I would even want your help?" I asked staring at him suspisciously. "Your the enemy."

"It doesn't have to be like that though." The Speedster replied, "I mean the Legends don't even trust you am I right? How can you know for sure that it's not them that's truly the enemy here?"

"He's got a point Mick." This time I know I heard my brother's voice as I turned now to see him dressed as Captain Cold with his cold gun aimed directly at my head. "You said it before that you and I were a team right? So let's show them all what we can do. Come on Mick, use the spear to bring me back."

I had a feeling that I was hallucinating again, that this version of my brother staring at me with his cold gun aimed at me wasn't really him. Then again, I wasn't too sure what the hell was real and what wasn't real anymore. What the hell was I going to do now? Steal the spear and betray the team to bring back my brother? Or allow things to stay the way they were and allow the company to find me? I was caught now in the middle of a thief's dilemma and I didn't know what to do and how to handle it. What was the right thing to do?

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Burn it Down**

I decided to head out with my original plan and locate Sara. I had to find out the truth even if it meant costing me my life, I had to do whatever it took to find my brother. "Well, well, what do we got here?" The voice speaking to me now sent waves of chills down my spine full of spite and anger as I whirled around to find myself staring at somebody I was hoping I would never have to see ever again. T-Bag. "Oh shit, not another damn hallucination." I muttered to myself annoyed as I rolled my eyes.

"It seems that our paths have crossed yet again." T-Bag replied with a glint in his eyes shimmering. I looked down to see him holding what seemed to be a yellow folder with a US stamp on it. "You might want to take a gander at this." He said handing it over toward me.

"Like I would want anything from you." I replied with a roll of my eyes in annoyance as I tried to move away from him. "After all your nothing but just a damn figment of my fucked up imagination."

"what's in this here folder concerns your brother." I froze at that point at T-Bag's words. Could it possibly be true?

* * *

 _The cycle repeated_  
 _As explosions broke in the sky_  
 _All that I needed_  
 _Was the one thing I couldn't find_  
 _And you were there at the turn_  
 _Waiting to let me know_

 _We're building it up_  
 _To break it back down_  
 _We're building it up_  
 _To burn it down_  
 _We can't wait_  
 _To burn it to the ground_

* * *

"How so?" I asked. "And more importantly how do you even know what the hell is going on?"

T-Bag shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Don't quite know myself Link, just what I know from what I've been told."

"Who told you?" I asked grabbing ahold of my heat gun from the holster and aiming it directly at his face. "Pretty little nefty toy you got there." T-Bag said amused as his eyes lit up with amusment as he stared at the gun in my hand.

"It's a high powered heat gun that increases the temperature of the air dramatically, like some sort of "extreme heat wave", which effects is equal to a giant flamethrower." I said rolling my eyes in annoyance. "This wave achieves "absolute hot" when activated, and can burn almost anything with its fiery blast, while it is also able to cause an explosive blast capable to blowing up anything." I continued as I could feel my finger slightly on the trigger. "Now answer the question jack-ass." I replied with a roll of my eyes. "I don't got all freaking day. Who the hell gave you the information about Michael?"

T-Bag once again shrugged his shoulders in response as let out a low intense growl of frustration. Aiming the gun now from his face down to his left wrist, where a horrible scar had since remained, due to him having his hand re attached after Abruzzi had chopped it off with an axe the night we all tried to escape. I noticed the look in T-Bag's eyes now starting to quiver in terror as though he could practically read my mind, already well aware of what I was about to do next.

"Just because you were able to have your hand re attached once, don't think you'll get a second chance." I growled angrily. T-Bag started shaking, and I could tell he was about to break. "If you don't tell me what I want to know about my brother in the next five seconds, You'll never be able to re attach your hand again."

Swallowing deepily in fear, I watched carefully as T-Bag slowly opened the file and handed me a few pictures. As I took them and studdied them as carefully as I could I couldn't even begin to wrap my head around what it was I was seeing. The pictures were black and white and kind of out of focus which made it hard to really see it, but there was no mistaking my brother's face. It was true. Michael was indeed alive. "Holy shit." My head was spinning and I felt like I was about to pass out, after all this time somehow someway my brother was alive.

"Believe me now?" I looked over at T-Bag for a split second then handed him the pictures back and asked, "What else is in that folder?"

T-Bag laughed slightly and gently shoved the folder into my hand. "Read it and weep cause it sure as hell ain't pretty."

* * *

 _The colors conflicted_  
 _As the flames, climbed into the clouds_  
 _I wanted to fix this_  
 _But couldn't stop from tearing it down_  
 _And you were there at the turn_  
 _Caught in the burning glow_  
 _And I was there at the turn_  
 _Waiting to let you know_

 _We're building it up_  
 _To break it back down_  
 _We're building it up_  
 _To burn it down_  
 _We can't wait_  
 _To burn it to the ground_

* * *

Lowering my gun away from T-Bag's screwed up wrist only slightly however since I didn't trust him worth a damn, I took the information he had given me and quickly scanned through them. The date on the files clearly stated for this year, and had knowledge that after all this time of living on the run, Michael J. Scofield had been aprehended but instead of sending him back to Fox River, he was currently being held in another prison facility called Ogygia Prison somewhere deep in South America, a place called Yemen. "What the hell is Yemen?" I found myself asking myself out loud despite T-Bag's presence only a few feet from me.

"Hell if I know." T-Bag answered much to my annoyance. "Perhaps you and strike out a deal. You and I work together to fre your brother, and I can get you inside knowledge about who's behind all this. What do you say Link?"

"First off, If you think that there's any chance I'll work with you to free my brother you better think again smart ass, and second, If you even think about saying a damn thing to anyone around here that you've seen me alive, then..." I cut myself of an made a nod towards his messed up wrist and I could see his eyes once again starting to tremble in terror. "I'll not only burn off your hand, but I'll also remove your damn balls from right between your legs before you even have time to blink. Got it?"

T-Bag slowly nodded and with that I began walking away from him carrying the folder of information along with me. Nothing was adding up anymore, but at least now it was slowly starting to make sense at least somewhat. _Hang on Mike._ I thought as I whipped out my cellphone and diled in LJ's number. _I'm coming for you little brother, just hang on a little longer._

* * *

 **{YEMEN SOUTH AMERICA - 2017}**

 **{Leonard/Michael's POV} **

The first thing I experienced was a pounding sensation in my skull. A pounding painful drilling sensation like someone experiences when they go to the dentest. My vision was swimming, making it hard to concetrate even now as sweat poured down my forhead. _Where the hell am I?_ Closing my eyes I tried to focus my thoughts on my brother Lincoln, and that's when everything came flodding back, The team, Rip, becoming Legends, and then there was the sudden realization as the memory of self sacrifice shot into my weary brain. By all accounts I should be dead, blown up into a million pieces by now, so what the hell had happened? Why was I suddenly alive when I had intended on dying to protect those of my team?

Slowly raising my head up to get a better view of my surroundings, I then started to hear noise all around me. Clanking noises that sounded like metal doors opening and closing floowed by shouts and arguments. As my vision gradually came back into focus despite the aching pain that still lingered inside my skull I was now able to detect that I was once again inside that of a Prison cell. Somewhere in South America I figured as I looked around and let out a deep sigh. _Well, so much for killing myself._ I thought as I rolled my eyes in annoyance. _As if breaking out of Fox River with eight people wasn't bad enough, now here I was in a_ Yemen prison - one of the worst prisons in the world. _What was I going to do?_

I wasn't even sure how long it had been since I last saw Rip and the team but I knew that I had to do whatever it took to get myself out. Eve if that ment following down an even darker path then the one I currently was wrapped up in as the persona of Captain Cold.

After years of being on the run from the Law and the Company, I thought I could finally be able to let my guard down at least to a certain degree, but of course that's when I realised how stupid that was. Sure there's some good I have done despite taking up the persona of a criminal life, and now there's a question as to whether or not I was even still qualified to be considered good anymore. _In order to break out of this prison I have to become more cruel then I had ever been in my entire life._ I thought while closing me eyes and letting out a deep sigh. _I have to cross the line. Cross it in way that I may not be able to come back from._

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Wow! Once again I realise this chapter will be short, but I promise that will soon change and the chapters will be longer with time. Speaking of which what do you think Mick has planned up his sleeve? Will he still steal the spear from the Legends or will he decide to go off and rescue his brother without the team? And what about Len? Will he be able to find the strength needed to survive and break out of one of the worst prisons in the world? Stay tuned to find out more. Also if you are not aware of this Prison Break Season 5 returns to FOX Tuesday April 4th for it's fifth season! Soo excited and can't wait! Hope you enjoyed reading and as always please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Prison Break or the Flash, nor do I own any of the characters, other then the storyline plot and any OC who may show up within the story. This is also my own version of Prison Break which will also tie in also with Legends of Tomorrow as well, so if you're a fan then please leave only positive reviews only as no negative reviews will be accepted. Thank you!**

 **Author's note: This story takes place shortly after their visit to Chicago 1920 when they had to take down the Legion of Doom and Mick was hallucinating of Len being dead, but now the question is, was that really Len that Mick was seeing or his mind playing tricks on him? oh and also just so no one is confused, in this story Mick is actually a cover name that Lincoln began going by after he and Michael escaped from Fox River to avoid being detected by the Company, so which means that the brothers are going to be in trouble when the rest of the team discovers the truth about their identity's...**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics underlined – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **Previously on Legends of Tomorrow -** "It seems that our paths have crossed yet again." T-Bag replied with a glint in his eyes shimmering. I looked down to see him holding what seemed to be a yellow folder with a US stamp on it. "You might want to take a gander at this." He said handing it over toward me.

"Like I would want anything from you." I replied with a roll of my eyes in annoyance as I tried to move away from him. "After all your nothing but just a damn figment of my fucked up imagination."

"what's in this here folder concerns your brother."

As I took them and studdied them as carefully as I could I couldn't even begin to wrap my head around what it was I was seeing. The pictures were black and white and kind of out of focus which made it hard to really see it, but there was no mistaking my brother's face. It was true. Michael was indeed alive. "Holy shit." My head was spinning and I felt like I was about to pass out, after all this time somehow someway my brother was alive.

"Believe me now?" I looked over at T-Bag for a split second then handed him the pictures back and asked, "What else is in that folder?"

T-Bag laughed slightly and gently shoved the folder into my hand. "Read it and weep cause it sure as hell ain't pretty."

The date on the files clearly stated for this year, and had knowledge that after all this time of living on the run, Michael J. Scofield had been aprehended but instead of sending him back to Fox River, he was currently being held in another prison facility called Ogygia Prison somewhere deep in South America, a place called Yemen. "What the hell is Yemen?" I found myself asking myself out loud despite T-Bag's presence only a few feet from me.

"Hell if I know." T-Bag answered much to my annoyance. "Perhaps you and strike out a deal. You and I work together to fre your brother, and I can get you inside knowledge about who's behind all this. What do you say Link?"

"First off, If you think that there's any chance I'll work with you to free my brother you better think again smart ass, and second, If you even think about saying a damn thing to anyone around here that you've seen me alive, then..." I cut myself of an made a nod towards his messed up wrist and I could see his eyes once again starting to tremble in terror. "I'll not only burn off your hand, but I'll also remove your damn balls from right between your legs before you even have time to blink. Got it?"

T-Bag slowly nodded and with that I began walking away from him carrying the folder of information along with me. Nothing was adding up anymore, but at least now it was slowly starting to make sense at least somewhat. _Hang on Mike._ I thought as I whipped out my cellphone and diled in LJ's number. _I'm coming for you little brother, just hang on a little longer._

After years of being on the run from the Law and the Company, I thought I could finally be able to let my guard down at least to a certain degree, but of course that's when I realised how stupid that was. Sure there's some good I have done despite taking up the persona of a criminal life, and now there's a question as to whether or not I was even qualified to be considered a good man anymore. In order to break out of this prison I had to become more cruel then I had ever been in my entire life, I had to cross the line. Cross it in way that I may not be able to come back from.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Partners In Crime - {Part 1}**

Haircut's face was the first person I saw once I got back on board the Wave Rider. "So any news to share?" He asked as I strolled past him. "We tried to radio you over the coms but you weren't responding."

"Save it haircut. I got buisness to do." I replied over my shoulder toward him while tucking the folder of information T-Bag had given me under my arm. Making my way toward the Captain's corriders the Spear of Destiny was the first sight I had laid my eyes on, and all at once visions and flashbacks filled my head of my brother. As I drew closer toward it, I now began to hear strange voices echoing inside my head. Voices telling me not to play with fire. The voice of my parents.

That's when the visions and flashbacks inside my weary brain began to shift away from seeing Michael to now just pure images of bright orange dancing flames. "Mick? you okay?" Hearing Haircut's voice snapped me out of my thoughts as the voices, and the visions at once began to dissappear as I tore my eyes away from the Spear and turned to look at him."Don't you ever get a clue haircut?" I snapped at him angrilly. "This has nothing to do with you or the team."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and whirled around. Nearly clobbering him in the mouth, but Haircut surprised me when a sudden blast of pain to the side of my head caused black spots to fill my vision momentarily. "Then why don't you tell us what the hell this is really about then Mick?" There was bitterness in Haircut's voice which was laced with anger. Normally Ray didn't seem like the violent type of person, but I guess I had pushed his buttons one too many times. "We all know how close you were to Lenoard, but you don't need to do something reckless." Letting out a sigh I made it slowly to my feet again and grabbed ahold of him by his shirt. "You have no idea what it is your dealing with Haircut."

"I think I've got a pretty good idea Mick." Ray replied much to my annoyance. "Oh so let me guess, you think that Len and I are nothing but just petty criminals then huh? Well let me tell you this, try being the most wanted fugitives in America with a bounty on your heads worth 400,000 Dollars!"

All the rage I had inside me was about to explode, and I knew that if I didn't say something soon that I would possibly lose the one chance I had at finding my brother.

There was a brief moment of silence that hung in the air as I tried to gather my thoughts before the silence was broken by Ray who asked, "What the hell is going on Mick?"

Plopping myself down into one of the chairs in the room dejected, I let out a long wind of breath I hadn't even realised I had been holding. "My name isn't really Mick Rory." I said finally while looking at the shocked expression on Haircut's face. "My real name is Lincoln Aldo Burrows."

* * *

From there on, I began to explain everything that there was to tell about who Len and I really were and about everything we had ever been through since escaping from Fox River, especially with those among the Company as well as including the fact that our mother Christina Scofield being the new Vice President of the United States.

It seemed like an eternity before Ray finally opened his mouth to speak, and replied in a voice full of uncerntanity mixed with terror, "Man that's rough. I had no idea - none of us did."

"That's because Michael and I didn't want anyone to know." I said. "We thought we would be safe and away from them once we had left Chicago and came up with new identitys, but it seems like they're always one step ahead of us."

"Think it's a possibility they could be working with the Legion of Doom?" Ray asked curiously as I shook my head. "I don't think so. My mother is crafty and evil, but she doesn't seem to be the type to work with them - No wait, scratch that she is the type that would work with pyscopaths, because she is one!"

Letting out a frustrated sigh, I then reached for my heat gun and was about ready to fire off a blast of heat toward a nearby wall when haircut called out, "Hold on!" Taking my finger off the trigger for a second I then looked over at him to see him holding Michael's cold gun in his hands. My eyes widdened for a brief second as I rose from the chair and asked, "I thought you had to destroy it in order to save us from blowing up back in Regan's White House."

I noticed a small smile creeping up on Haircut's face as his eyes turned toward me. "I rebuilt it in case we ever needed it. You know for special instinces like this."

I looked at him with a confused look for a split second, before shaking my head. "No way it's too dangerous." A short laugh came from Ray as he replied, "Hey what can I say? Dangerous is my middle name."

I couldn't help but laugh at that one. "Raymond Danger Palmer? Doesn't seem like much of a name." Ray and I both let out a laugh and for a brief moment I was beginning to feel like my old self again. "According to the files I recieved while I was in town, is that Michael is held up in a South American prison in Yemen." I said as I handed the file toward him. Ray skimmed through the file before handing it back to me. "So let's rally up the team and get this show on the road then shall we?"

I reached out a sudden hand to stop him as he made his way toward the door. "I think it's best if we don't tell the team Haircut." I said softly. "I've already put your life in danger by just telling you the truth about us, if the entire team hears about this then you'll all be in danger."

Ray placed a hand on my shoulder. "This is about reuniting family together isn't it? What was it that Sara said? We're more then just a team here. We're a family. A very dysfunctional one, but still a family." I smiled a soft smile before a sudden and yet framilliar vibration on my cell phone went off. Fishing my phone from my pocket, I quickly answered silently hoping it would be Mike, but once I heard the static in my ear again my heart jumped instantly inside my chest. "Linc..." The voice was distant, but there was for certain no mistaking it. It was definetly my brother. "Listen to me...I don't have a lot of time..."

"I know." I said gently. "Just hang on Mike, I'm on my way to come and get you, just sit tight." There was a short brief moment of silence that hung in the air and all that echoed inside my ear was the sound of the raging static.

"Mike?" I was clutching onto the phone so tight that my knuckles had started to turn white. As of this moment it was my only lifeline connecting me to my little brother. "I'm coming for you Mike, just hang in there a little longer okay? Can you do that for me?" There was more static and Michael's voice was becoming more and more distant. "126...2,250..."

"Michael? are you okay? talk to me. Are you hurt? What's going on?" I could bearly hear him now as the sounds of his voice was breaking up due to the range in communication.

"126...2,250...Sana." Was the last thing I heard my brother say before the line went dead.

* * *

"What did he say?" Haircut asked as I took a look at him before letting out a long sigh. "He just said some numbers. Do you got a map on you?" Ray went over toward one of the walls and grabbed a hold of a map and laid in out flat on a nerby table. "What were the numbers."

"126 were the first three, and the rest was 2,250." I answered back. "Think they're corrdinates?"

Ray was silent for a moment as he scanned the map and for a brief moment of tense silence when he didn't say anything I was about ready to go insane. "Got it." Ray finally answered. "126 stands for the killometers of the area he's in, and the rest of the numbers are the elevation of square miles."

"English haircut!" I growled in frustration. "He's in the largest city in Yemen called Sana." Ray answered slowly. "If I got this correctly, there's only one prison there that's not only the worst places to be at in Yemen, but it's also the most dangerous and brutal."

* * *

 **{YEMEN SOUTH AMERICA - 2017}**

 **{Leonard/Michael's POV} **

Once the line with my brother went dead, I quickly took out the battery and immediatly replaced it with another one to avoid dectation then quickly set it back down on the table just as one of the yemenian prison guards came back into the room with his cold eyes staring dead at me. "I'll ask you again, what did you say your name was?"

"You locking me up in here is a big mistake." I answered giving him a cold hard stare of my own. "I'm known as Kaniel Outis, a known terrorist with ties to the ISIL, and wanted for the killing of a senior CIA Official."

The Yemenian guard didn't seem fazed at all by the words that were tumbling out of my mouth which shook my just slightly. "Then I guess you will have fun in here indeed then Mr. Outis, since we have a unique way of handling killers in here. Especially those like you."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...What does this mean now for Michael? Will he survive the turmoil he's about to endure? Will Lincoln and Ray team up with Sucre and the others to find his brother? Stay tuned for more to find out. Hope you enjoyed reading and as always please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Prison Break or the Flash, nor do I own any of the characters, other then the storyline plot and any OC who may show up within the story. This is also my own version of Prison Break which will also tie in also with Legends of Tomorrow as well, so if you're a fan then please leave only positive reviews only as no negative reviews will be accepted. Thank you!**

 **Author's note: This story takes place shortly after their visit to Chicago 1920 when they had to take down the Legion of Doom and Mick was hallucinating of Len being dead, but now the question is, was that really Len that Mick was seeing or his mind playing tricks on him? oh and also just so no one is confused, in this story Mick is actually a cover name that Lincoln began going by after he and Michael escaped from Fox River to avoid being detected by the Company, so which means that the brothers are going to be in trouble when the rest of the team discovers the truth about their identity's...**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics underlined – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **Previously on Legends of Tomorrow -** "We all know how close you were to Lenoard, but you don't need to do something reckless." Letting out a sigh I made it slowly to my feet again and grabbed ahold of him by his shirt. "You have no idea what it is your dealing with haircut."

"I think I've got a pretty good idea Mick." Ray replied much to my annoyance. "Oh so let me guess, you think that Len and I are nothing but just petty criminals then huh? Well let me tell you this, try being the most wanted fugitives in America with a bouty on your heads worth 400,000!"

"This is about reuniting family together isn't it? What was it that Sara said? We're more then just a team here. We're a family. A very dysfunctional one, but still a family." I smiled a soft smile before a sudden and yet framilliar vibration on my cell phone went off. Fishing my phone from my pocket, I quickly answered silently hoping it would be Mike, but once I heard the static in my ear again my heart jumped instantly inside my chest. "Linc..." The voice was distant, but there was for certain no mistaking it. It was definetly my brother. "Listen to me...I don't have a lot of time..."

"I know." I said gently. "Just hang on Mike, I'm on my way to come and get you, just sit tight." There was a short brief moment of silence that hung in the air and all that echoed inside my ear was the sound of the raging static.

"Mike?" I was clutching onto the phone so tight that my knuckles had started to turn white. As of this moment it was my only lifeline connecting me to my little brother. "I'm coming for you Mike, just hang in there a little longer okay? Can you do that for me?" There was more static and Michael's voice was becoming more and more distant. "126...2,250..."

"126 stands for the killometers of the area he's in, and the rest of the numbers are the elevation of square miles."

"English haircut!" I growled in frustration. "He's in the largest city in Yemen called Sana." Ray answered slowly. "If I got this correctly, there's only one prison there that's not only the worst places to be at in Yemen, but it's also the most dangerous and brutal."

"You locking me up in here is a big mistake." I answered giving him a cold hard stare of my own. "I'm known as Kaniel Outis, a known terrorist with ties to the ISIL, and wanted for the killing of a senior CIA Official."

The Yemenian guard didn't seem fazed at all by the words that were tumbling out of my mouth which shook my just slightly. "Then I guess you will have fun in here indeed then Mr. Outis, since we have a unique way of handling killers in here. Especially those like you."

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - {Partners In Crime - Part 2} **

"Hey Sara, I've got something to take care of." I said nodding toward her and the others. "So good luck with finding the Legion of Doom alright?" I turned on my heel and was about to leave when the sound of Stein made me roll my eyes in annoyance. "What on earth could be so important that you would desert us?" "Yeah," Jax replied finishing the old man's thoughts. "We're supposed to be a team aren't we?"

"There's only one person on this team I ever trusted." I answered back. "Now I'm going to go and find him."

"Find him?" Now it was Amaya's turn to speak and immediatly I felt myself flinch. _Great, good going Linc._ I thought shaking my head at my own stupidty.

"I thought Snart was dead." Came Nate's reply. "How can you find someone who's dead?"

"That's not the one I'm talking about." I said finally after a brief moment of silence. "There's someone else that needs my help to get him. Someone from my past that I have to find and keep safe."

Everyone in the room went quiet as I gave them all a quick nod. "Like I said, good luck on finding the Legion of Doom without me." And with that I turned and walked out of the room to find Ray already waiting for me at the jump ship. "Ready to do this partner?" He asked with a smile on his face. I gave him a cold hard buisness like stare and instantly his smile vanished. "Right, time to get serious now." I heard him mutter as I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Think that he'll be mad that you said something to me?" Ray asked as we both climbed into the jump ship and I closed my eyes. Leaning my head back for a second I then drew in a deep breath. "Let's worry about that after we free Michael, but first we need to make a pit stop to gather some reinforcements."

"Reinforcements?" I could tell Ray was a bt skepitcal of what I had in mind, but nothing was going to stop me from getting to my brother before my psycho mother did first.

"Remember how I told you that there were others that had broken out of Fox River with us?" I asked as Ray slowly nodded. "Well, let's just say that there are still a few left that we're going to need in order to help get Michael."

I heard Ray let out a small breath. "Okay then, so where to first?"

* * *

"The first one we need to recruit is a man named Franklin Bejamin." I replied as I reved the engine of the jump ship to life. "also known as C-Note."

"Why was he given the name C-Note?" Ray asked as I let out a long winded breath of annoyance. "Right, got it." He muttered softly. "Don't ask questions."

"Let me handle this Ray. You don't want to get on the wrong side of these guys trust me."

"Why?" Ray asked. "It's not like they would hurt us or anything would they?"

I shook my head angrily. "No, but there is one guy that just might."

"Who's that?" Ray asked as the engine roared to life underneath us.

"He's name is Theodore Bagwell." I replied. "Also known as T-Bag, and believe me when I say that he's dangerous and cannot be trusted. If he hears what it is that we're planning he could find a way to turn us all in for breaking Michael out."

"Something tells me that when you say turn you in that you don't mean the Police right?" Asked Ray as I shook my head. "Not them to the Company, which is why we have to get to Michael before they do."

"Why?" Ray asked. "What happens if they find him first?"

Images and visions began to fill my weary brain now of my brother and I had to shake it a few times to clear it. "If my mother get's ahold of Michael she will kill him and I mean this time for good."

Things were quiet for a while and as of this point and time I wasn't too worried about stopping time aberrations when there was a very high chance that the Legion would be rewriting reality any second now, and there was nothing any of could do about it. Right now all that mattered to me was finding my brother, but at the same time a pang of overwhelming guilt began to consume me. This was all my fault. I had betrayed them, not just the team but Michael too. I stabbed them all in the back, and just left. They should have known that something like this would happen. After all I was a self-made criminal, and a thief, and they should never have trusted me. The problem was, they _had_ trusted me, and now everything was ruined because of it. _Hang on Michael._ I thought as a lump of fear slowly began to form inside my throat now. _Just hang in there a bit long little brother._

* * *

 **{OGYGIA PRISON -YEMEN SOUT** **H AMEERICA}**

 **{Leonard/Michael's POV}**

Flashes and images swirled inside my brain of that night I was about to watch my brother executed. Watching and hoping, praying for somesort of a miracle as the CO tightened the screws on the metal helmet, squeezing the underlying sponge. When streams of water slid down Lincoln's sweating face, I felt my heart-rate rocket. _No!_ _He's innocent!_ I wanted to scream out But instead I could only just watch in horror as the CO slipped a black hood over Linc's head knowing it would be the last time I would see the brother who'd provided food, shelter, and placed origami cranes near my pillow so that I wouldn't worry. Who would take care of me now?

Veronica's quiet sobs only increased my helplessness. The words choked in my throat: _He's innocent! He's innocent!_ I wanted to jump and pound on the glass to beg for a stay of execution, but just at that point I felt a searing pain spark through my body. Gaping for breath, I now found myself blinkling against a ray blinding light.

"Easy mate. Just take it easy. No—don't move." I heard a the lingering voices of at least two or three men and felt light pressure on my chest. My eyes stung from tears and brightness, and my blurred surroundings appeared one-dimensional and strange.

Three tanned figures hovering over me slowly came into focus. all of them seemingly to be new inmates but I wasn't to sure since I couldn't remeber how long it had been since I had entered this place to begin with. Still disoriented, I looked to the side, but the movement elicited dizzy hammering inside my head. I closed my eyes to quell the stirrings of nausea. " Is he alright?" One of them asked. "I mean it's amazing that the guards just let him go like that." Think he'll hurt us?" Another one asked. "I heard he's a national terrorist."

"You think you can fool everyone here don't you Michael?" A jolt of fear coursed through Me as a sudden image of my mother crossed into my line of vision and for a split second I couldn't move or breathe as I watched her holding a gun in her hand and facing my brother. This is a hallucination. I thought trying to keep myself calm. Keep it together Michael. "It's over Michael. You can't win against us." I heard my mother say despite the fact that I knew I was hallucinating, the horrible vision of waching my brother helpless in front of me didn't help but only make matters a whole lot worse.

"Your father couldn't stop us, neither could your brother, and now you have nothing left to fight for." A Sudden blast of gunfire roared all around me as I watched a spray of blood hit Lincoln square in the chest. Horrified and unable to do anything, I found myself flinching trying to do anything I could think of to get rid of the horrible vision, but the moment I did so, pain blazed up my arms. Fuzzy black spots clouded my vision and twisted my stomach.

"Keep still mate!" One of the men in the room with me cried out gently. _My family's still in danger!_ Thrashing from side to side, jarring my wounds. But it wasn't the physical pain that hurt the most. The emotional let down stung like Lewis Snart's belt. I'd failed to protect Lisa as the surrogate big brother I had made myself to be, and now I had failed not only my brother, but now my wife and child as well.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED... Poor Michael...Will he ever find a way to truly be free? Can Lincoln and the others find a way to save him in time? Stay tuned for more to find out. Hope you enjoyed reading and as always please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Prison Break or the Flash, nor do I own any of the characters, other then the storyline plot and any OC who may show up within the story. This is also my own version of Prison Break which will also tie in also with Legends of Tomorrow as well, so if you're a fan then please leave only positive reviews only as no negative reviews will be accepted. Thank you!**

 **Author's note: This story takes place shortly after their visit to Chicago 1920 when they had to take down the Legion of Doom and Mick was hallucinating of Len being dead, but now the question is, was that really Len that Mick was seeing or his mind playing tricks on him? oh and also just so no one is confused, in this story Mick is actually a cover name that Lincoln began going by after he and Michael escaped from Fox River to avoid being detected by the Company, so which means that the brothers are going to be in trouble when the rest of the team discovers the truth about their identity's...**

* * *

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics underlined – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **Previously on Legends of Tomorrow -** "Remember how I told you that there were others that had broken out of Fox River with us?" I asked as Ray slowly nodded. "Well, let's just say that there are still a few left that we're going to need in order to help get Michael."

I heard Ray let out a small breath. "Okay then, so where to first?"

"Let me handle this Ray. You don't want to get on the wrong side of these guys trust me."

"Why?" Ray asked. "It's not like they would hurt us or anything would they?"

I shook my head angrily. "No, but there is one guy that just might."

"Who's that?" Ray asked as the engine roared to life underneath us.

"He's name is Theodore Bagwell." I replied. "Also known as T-Bag, and believe me when I say that he's dangerous and cannot be trusted. If he hears what it is that we're planning he could find a way to turn us all in for breaking Michael out."

"Something tells me that when you say turn you in that you don't mean the Police right?" Asked Ray as I shook my head. "Not them to the Company, which is why we have to get to Michael before they do."

"Why?" Ray asked. "What happens if they find him first?"

Images and visions began to fill my weary brain now of my brother and I had to shake it a few times to clear it. "If my mother get's ahold of Michael she will kill him and I mean this time for good."

"You think you can fool everyone here don't you Michael?" A jolt of fear coursed through Me as a sudden image of my mother crossed into my line of vision and for a split second I couldn't move or breathe as I watched her holding a gun in her hand and facing my brother. This is a hallucination. I thought trying to keep myself calm. Keep it together Michael. "It's over Michael. You can't win against us." I heard my mother say despite the fact that I knew I was hallucinating, the horrible vision of waching my brother helpless in front of me didn't help but only make matters a whole lot worse.

"Your father couldn't stop us, neither could your brother, and now you have nothing left to fight for." A Sudden blast of gunfire roared all around me as I watched a spray of blood hit Lincoln sqaure in the chest. Horrified and unable to do anything, I found myself flinching trying to do anything I could think of to get rid of the horrible vision, but the moment I did so, pain blazed up my arms. Fuzzy black spots clouded my vision and twisted my stomach.

"Keep still mate!" One of the men in the room with me cried out gently. _My family's still in danger!_ Thrashing from side to side, jarring my wounds. But it wasn't the physical pain that hurt the most. The emotional let down stung like Lewis Snart's belt. I'd failed to protect Lisa as the surrogate big brother I had made myself to be, and now I had failed not only my brother, but now my wife and child as well.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - Partners In Crime - {Part 3} **

_Take me down to the river bend_  
 _Take me down to the fighting end_  
 _Wash the poison from off my skin_  
 _Show me how to be whole again_

 _Fly me up on a silver wing_  
 _Past the black where the sirens sing_  
 _Warm me up in a nova's glow_  
 _And drop me down to the dream below_

 _'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass_  
 _Hardly anything there for you to see_  
 _For you to see_

* * *

The memories swirled in my head again along with the feeling of anxiety as I pictured myself being straped down in the electric chair again. My heart started racing and I had to take several breaths to keep myself calm. Why was I so fearful of dying?

"Hey, you okay?" I felt Ray's hand on my shoulder snapping me out of my thoughts as the weight of the Jump ship finally touched solid ground. Climbing out of the ship I was immediatly greeted by gusts of dusty air. "Is this Yemen? I thought we were going to get your buddies to help us first." Ray said stepping up behind me as I looked around. "C-Note's here." I replied. "He's the only one that has connections that might be able to help us detect Michael's exact location."

Leading the way I made my way toward a large building with Ray in tow following swiftly behind. "Geez, it's almost like a ghost town here." He muttered behind me as I slowly nodded. "According to C-Note, that this place is on the verge of collapsing at any given second due to massive terrorist attacks."

Making my way toward a large building Ray and I were then greeted by the massive sight of at least twenty if not more people dressed in muslim attire standing in a row and praying. Quickly scanning the sea of people in the room I quickly spotted C-Note, who had in turn noticed me with a look of shock and surprise.

"What are you doing here Linc?" C-Note asked once he made his way toward me. Not daring to waste anymore time, I quickly introduced him to Ray, then informed him of the situation with Michael. "Snowflake's alive?" He asked, his eyes wide in surprise as he led me and Ray over toward a nearby table. Keeping my voice down while looking around, I the pulled out the file I had recieved from T-Bag and slid it over toward him. C-Note's eyes scanned through the file in utter disbelief. "So what now?" He asked. "Michael basically faked his own death? Why?"

"I don't know." I replied shaking my head. "That's what we need to find out. Maybe there's something in his files that could help us?" C-Note nodded then stood up from the chair. "Follow me." He said quietly as he then motioned for us to follow him. "So what's with the guy you're traveling with?" C-Note asked me quietly out of Ray's hearing range. "I'll tell you later. Right now all that matters is finding Michael."

* * *

I drew in a deep breath as C-Note led Ray into a large room surrounded by men and women working at computer desks, and as I watched him walk over toward one guy who was closet to toward the door, Ray turned to me and asked, "Are you sure your okay? cause you've been quiet since we got out of the jump ship." I quickly nodded in response as C-Note's eyes caught my gaze and with one finger he motioned for us to move forward. "According to this there's no record of Michael at all." He replied softly turning toward us. "How is that possible?" Ray asked me as I shook my head in response. "There's got to be something we're missing or something. Check his records from Fox Rver." C-Note typed in Michael's name inot the search engine, but nothing came up which sent my heart dropping inside my chest and my head filling up with more questions then answers. _What the hell was going on?_

Just then, a mugshot picture came up of a man with Michael's information on the side of it, but the man wasn't my brother. It was obvious that someone had altered it. "Pull up his driver's liscence." I said as C-Note did as I requested, and the results were the same, but with a different guy in the picture, this one slightly older then the last one. "None of these are him." I said softly as I moved away from them, and over toward the nearest wall. Leaning against it for support as my head began to spin. Nothing was making sense anymore, and there was definitely way more questions then answers.

"You okay?" Ray asked walking toward me as I slowly shook my head. "It doesn't make sense. Michael should be out there somewhere."

I could hear C-Note's voice now and looked over to see him talking on a landline phone in a soft voice, but the words he was speaking was in arabic. A minute or two later, he hung up the phone then turned back toward me and Ray. "There's no record of Michael Scofield inside that prison." He said softly which sent my heart to drop inside my chest again. "So what does that mean?" Ray asked. "He's got to be out there somewhere right?"

C-Note slowly nodded. "Yemen is on the brink of war and no white American man is safe to go there right now. If Michael is out there and inside that prison somehow, it could potentially signify that someone doesn't want Michael to be found and that someone could be somehow erasing him from history."

Ray then turned toward me again and replied, "Well so much for time travel not being a problem. Looks like we'll need the team after all." Slowly I managed a short nod, and turned toward him. "Get to the jump ship and radio Sara and the others our location. Tell them it's urgent and that we need them here, but don't say anything about me or Michael okay? Let me handle that." Ray nodded and began making his way out, and as I watched him leave, I then turned toward C-Note. "Pull up the records of all the inmates inside Ogyiga." I said softly.

"Michael has to be in there somewhere, in some form or another I know he has to be in there." I watched as C-Note began filling through the list of pictures and information that showed the inmates, and after what felt like an eternity, I finally caught a glimpse of my brother. There was no mistaking the coldness of his blue eyes, but something felt wrong. I turned my head away from the picture and turned now to the information of the side of it, which read the name of Kaniel Outis. "We have to find him." I said softly turning now to C-Note with a mixture of determination flashing in my eyes. "I have to see my brother."

* * *

 **{YEMEN SOUTH AMERICA - 2017}**

 **{Leonard/Michael's POV} **

Lying there in constant pain in a cell full of strangers, I now began to wonder why I was here. Why I put himself in this hell-hole, if it was all worth it. _Lincoln is my big brother. The man practically raised me._ I reminded myself. _Linc gave up everything to make sure I got proper schooling, made sure I had a good life after mom's death._ Overwhelming guilt swelled in me now. _I'm sorry Linc..._  
Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted as a harsh wave of pain took over my entire body. I felt my legs get weak, and my stomach lurched. I unwillingly let out a groan of pain, but quickly closed my mouth tight. I didn't want to show any weakness. Luckily, I had a high tolerance for abuse, a trait left behind by the actions of Lewis Snart.

I let out another low whimper. My head was spinning all around the room, and I closed my eyes tight to steady myself. _Linc...Sara...Mike..._ Instantly thoughts of my family filled up inside my head and my heart was pounding fast in my chest, causing me to breathe heavily no matter how hard I had tried to keep myself calm. The pain was too much for me now, and I began to panic.

All at once, My surroundings changed. Everything faded into a blur of complete darkness, and I felt momentarily blinded. I was no longer inside the prison cell, but was no alone, in the dark. All I was left with was the faint memory of my body being touched, shamed, and the pain that went with it all as images of Lewis's abuse filled up inside my head. The memories that I never told anyone not even Lisa.

Once my eyes adjusted, I realized there was a faint sliver of light coming through a crack at the bottom of a door in front of me.

Automatically, I reached forward, until my hands hit the cold hard wood of the door. Sliding my hands up the wood, I searched for what I imagined should be a doorknob.  
As I fumbled around, I found it and turned the knob frantically, however it did not free me of the darkness. The door was locked. I banged with hard fists against the wood, "HELLO!?" I let out, my voice surprising me amongst the silence. My throat was hurting, it was dry and strained.

Then I heard the footsteps. They seemed to be pulled right out of my deeply suppressed memory. That's when I realized where I was.

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Poor Michael...Now Lincoln is closer to getting some answers, but will it be the ones he wants answered? Will Michael and his brother be reunited at last? Stay tuned for more to find out. Hope you enjoyed reading and as always please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Prison Break or the Flash, nor do I own any of the characters, other then the storyline plot and any OC who may show up within the story. This is also my own version of Prison Break which will also tie in also with Legends of Tomorrow as well, so if you're a fan then please leave only positive reviews only as no negative reviews will be accepted. Thank you!**

 **Author's note: This story takes place shortly after their visit to Chicago 1920 when they had to take down the Legion of Doom and Mick was hallucinating of Len being dead, but now the question is, was that really Len that Mick was seeing or his mind playing tricks on him? oh and also just so no one is confused, in this story Mick is actually a cover name that Lincoln began going by after he and Michael escaped from Fox River to avoid being detected by the Company, so which means that the brothers are going to be in trouble when the rest of the team discovers the truth about their identity's...**

 **Bold underlined – Chapter Titles/Character's Perspective**

 _ **Bold Italics underlined – Memories**_

 _Italics – Thinking (In thought)_

* * *

 **Previously on Legends of Tomorrow -** "Michael basically faked his own death? Why?"

"I don't know." I replied shaking my head. "That's what we need to find out. Maybe there's something in his files that could help us?" C-Note nodded then stood up from the chair. "Follow me." He said quietly as he then motioned for us to follow him. "So what's with the guy you're traveling with?" C-Note asked me quietly out of Ray's hearing range. "I'll tell you later. Right now all that matters is finding Michael."

"According to this there's no record of Michael at all." He replied softly turning toward us. "How is that possible?" Ray asked me as I shook my head in response. "There's got to be something we're missing or something. Check his records from Fox Rver." C-Note typed in Michael's name inot the search engine, but nothing came up which sent my heart dropping inside my chest and my head filling up with more questions then answers. _What the hell was going on?_

Just then, a mugshot picture came up of a man with Michael's information on the side of it, but the man wasn't my brother. It was obvious that someone had altered it. "Pull up his driver's liscence." I said as C-Note did as I requested, and the results were the same, but with a different guy in the picture, this one slightly older then the last one. "None of these are him." I said softly as I moved away from them, and over toward the nearest wall. Leaning against it for support as my head began to spin. Nothing was making sense anymore, and there was definitely way more questions then answers.

"Yemen is on the brink of war and no white American man is safe to go there right now. If Michael is out there and inside that prison somehow, it could potentially signify that someone doesn't want Michael to be found and that someone could be somehow erasing him from history."

Ray then turned toward me again and replied, "Well so much for time travel not being a problem. Looks like we'll need the team after all." Slowly I managed a short nod, and turned toward him. "Get to the jump ship and radio Sara and the others our location. Tell them it's urgent and that we need them here, but don't say anything about me or Michael okay? Let me handle that." Ray nodded and began making his way out, and as I watched him leave, I then turned toward C-Note. "Pull up the records of all the inmates inside Ogyiga." I said softly.

"Michael has to be in there somewhere, in some form or another I know he has to be in there." I watched as C-Note began filling through the list of pictures and information that showed the inmates, and after what felt like an eternity, I finally caught a glimpse of my brother. There was no mistaking the coldness of his blue eyes, but something felt wrong. I turned my head away from the picture and turned now to the information of the side of it, which read the name of Kaniel Outis. "We have to find him." I said softly turning now to C-Note with a mixture of determination flashing in my eyes. "I have to see my brother."

Overwhelming guilt swelled in me now. _I'm sorry Linc..._  
Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted as a harsh wave of pain took over my entire body. I felt my legs get weak, and my stomach lurched. I unwillingly let out a groan of pain, but quickly closed my mouth tight. I didn't want to show any weakness. Luckily, I had a high tolerance for abuse, a trait left behind by the actions of Lewis Snart.

 _Linc...Sara...Mike..._ Instantly thoughts of my family filled up inside my head and my heart was pounding fast in my chest, causing me to breathe heavily no matter how hard I had tried to keep myself calm. The pain was too much for me now, and I began to panic.

All at once, My surroundings changed. Everything faded into a blur of complete darkness, and I felt momentarily blinded. I was no longer inside the prison cell, but was no alone, in the dark. All I was left with was the faint memory of my body being touched, shamed, and the pain that went with it all as images of Lewis's abuse filled up inside my head. The memories that I never told anyone not even Lisa.

Once my eyes adjusted, I realized there was a faint sliver of light coming through a crack at the bottom of a door in front of me.

Automatically, I reached forward, until my hands hit the cold hard wood of the door. Sliding my hands up the wood, I searched for what I imagined should be a doorknob.  
As I fumbled around, I found it and turned the knob frantically, however it did not free me of the darkness. The door was locked. I banged with hard fists against the wood, "HELLO!?" I let out, my voice surprising me amongst the silence. My throat was hurting, it was dry and strained.

Then I heard the footsteps. They seemed to be pulled right out of my deeply suppressed memory. That's when I realized where I was.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 8 - Castle of Glass **

_Bring me home in a blinding dream_  
 _Through the secrets that I have seen_  
 _Wash the sorrow from off my skin_  
 _Show me how to be whole again_

 _'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass_  
 _Hardly anything there for you to see_  
 _For you to see_

 _'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass_  
 _Hardly anything else I need to be_

 _'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass_  
 _Hardly anything there for you to see_  
 _For you to see_  
 _For you to see_

* * *

As I made my way back to the Waverider to inform everyone else on what was going on, I began to get more flashback shooting through my head of Michael and I as children.

The memory had since long been surpressed and I was thankful that Michael had been far to young to remember the horrors of what I had to go through to keep him safe. Flashes and memories circled around inside my weary brain just as the sight of the waverider loomed over me.

 _It was the last time I had seen my father and it was on the day that he left us, although at the time I couldn't figure out the real reason why, nor would I actually discover the truth about everything until years later, but what had made this memory so haunting was not only the fact that my father had left me and Michael on our own, but also becasue of the fact that it was shortly after that that we lost our mother too. Or so we thought we did anyway._

 _The memory seeped through my mind, everything grainy at first before becoming more clear as I took in the notice of my father with a duffle bag in hand, walking down the hallway and towards the living room. Behind him was the image of myself as a young boy walking behind him. In this memory I looked about four years old and was holding a baby in his arms._

" _Dad please don't leave." I rembered begging with tears filling up inside my eyes._

" _I can't do this anymore." Dad said softly turning toward me. "I'm sorry Linc, I'm not strong enough to handle your mother anymore. I have to leave, but promise I'll come back for you and Mikey."_

 _"When will you come back?" I asked as my voice started to break with tears running down my cheeks, and as I watched how sad my young self was, the more I began to resent dad for leaving us. This was one memory I had surpressed inside for a real deserved good reason._

 _"Linc listen to me I have no place to go." Dad said placing a comforting hand down on my shoulder. "I can't take you and your brother with me to live in a car. I'll get us a place, a nice place, and then I'll come back for you both. I promise I'll come back for you. Take care of Mikey and keep him safe. I know you'll do a great job."_

 _"Dad please..." I begged miserably. "Why do you have to leave us? Why can't you just take us with you?"_

" _I promise I won't be gone long Linc." Dad said now turning slowly away from me. "Now please take care of Mikey and make sure he stays quiet. You know mommy doesn't like him crying and making noise. Be good son." And with that dad turned and left. After he was gone I remembered walking over to the nearby window of the house and watched as my father drove away. Michael started to fuse and I struggled to move him so that my baby brother was against my chest._

" _It's okay Mikey. He'll come back for us. He's done it before and she always comes back." I heard myself say sadly and a round of anger suddenly began to well up within me. Bastard. I thought shaking my head furiously in rage. He never did come back for us like he promised he would._

 _Michael began to cry and I rubbed a hand along his back soothing him to calm him down. I remembered heading into the kitchen and opening the fridge, but saw that there was no milk and almost no food._

" _Now what do I do?" I wondered aloud. "Maybe mommy will have bought some milk for you."_

 _I walked around trying to get Michael to calm down, but he was hungry and wanted food. I kept looking out the window hoping that dad's car would pull back into the driveway, but twenty minutes later a different car did and a round of fear started to well up inside my stomach._

" _Come on Mikey I need you to stop crying. Mommy's home and she hates it when you cry. Please calm down." I said with fear in his voice. The sound of a door opening alerted me and I tried to think of aquiet place to hide but it was too late._

" _Shut that fucking kid up!" Mom's voice yelled out as she slammed the door shut and Michael screamed even louder at the noise._

"He's hungry mommy, and _we don't have any milk." I said with fear in my voice as I backed further away into the room._

 _"Oh for pete sakes!" Mom groaned loudly as she turned toward me still holding Michael in my arms. "Where the hell is your piece of shit father at?"_

 _"Daddy left." I said sadly. "He's gone. Again."_

" _Well that's just fucking great." Mom snarled in anger. "Figure out how to shut him up before I do."_

" _I don't know how. He needs food." I said with fear._

 _I let out a soft wimper of terror as mom strolled over toward me and back handed me right across the face and it was so strong that I fell onto the ground. I quickly wrapped my arms around Michael to protect him so he wouldn't be hurt from the fall._

" _Do as you are told you worthless piece of shit." Mom growled angrily. "Shut him up before I do it permanently."_

 _I gave a shaky nod from sitting on the ground. My lip was bleeding and instantly knew it would soon bruise. the sound of Mikey crying soon stopped and all was quiet for the moment._

That's when the memory know began to shift and a new one now bagan to take it's place, and there I was still at the age of four trying to do whatever it took to keep Mikey safe and out of harms way.

* * *

 _Pulling myself up from the floor with Michael still in my arms, I quickly walked over to the spot by the door where my shoes were and struggled to put them on while still holding onto Mikey._

 _Then once that was done I made my way outside and down the street and kept on walking until I came up to the local corner store._

 _I pulled open the door with one hand and slowly walked inside and made my way to the back in front_ of _a large glass case where milk cartons were held._

 _Letting out let a shaky breath, I looked around and when I was sure no one was looking I opened the glass door and picked up one of the cartons of milk and carefully made my way out of the corner store._

 _Although at the time I wasn't sure what the hell I was doing nor did I know how wrong it was to steal but then again I was desperate to keep Mikey safe and quiet._

 _By the time I got home I was beyond tired, but knew that Michael was hungry so I did what I had seen dad do numerous times and fixed my baby brother a bottle of the stolen milk. When I was done I tossed the stolen milk carton aside then handed Mikey the bottle as I carried him tiredly into the room he and I had shared._

 _I grabbed a nearby stool and stood on it so that I was tall enough to place him in the crib with the bottle but the moment I did so he began to cry._

 _"Okay, okay." I said with a yawn. ""I get it you want me to hold you is that it?" I asked as Mikey stopped crying the moment I picked him up into my arms again. I noticed a nearby chair that I had seen dad use lots of times to rock him and made my way over to it. I struggled to pull myself up into it and once I was in it, I remembered feeling so small within it as though I was the size of an ant._

 _"It;s gonna be okay Mikey." I said softly as I rocked him as getnly as I could. "No matter what I'll always be here for you." _

I found a round of tears welling up inside my eyes and felt them flow down my cheeks as the memory left me and I opened my eyes to find myself on my knees in the corner beside the door of the Waverider. _I promised I would never leave you Mikey. I thought sadly. I know you can't hear me now, but I swear to you that I'm going to keep my promise no matter what it takes._

* * *

 **{OGYGIA PRISON -YEMEN SOUTH AMEERICA}**

 **{Leonard/Michael's POV}**

 _The sound of the door trust itself open with a hard slam and I now found myself blinded by a sudden ray of bright light. "How many times can you screw up kid?" Lewis Snart's voice rang out now and I kept myself together in order to not show any hint of fear. "That litle stunt you pulled earlier at the heist kid was your third and final strike." Lewis growled in anger as I felt him grab ahold of me and pull me harshly to my feet. "You screwed up kid, and now things are going to be a lot more painful for you." Lewis said and although I was terrified to say the least, I knew that I couldn't risk showing it for Lisa's sake, which I thanked the gods above that she wasn't home right now since she was safe over at a friend's house for the weekend. "Don't even think about trying to escape the door is locked from the outside and the window is nailed shut." Lewis continued harshly._

 _It was clear that I had figured out what Lewis had ment and quickly I made a dash for the locked door anyway. I had to try and get out. I had to find Licoln. There was no way in hell that I would just submit to someone, not ina million years, but it seemed like this time Lewis wasn't going to take no for an answer. I felt him grab me and laughed as he spoke._ " _I was really hoping you would do that. It's much more fun when you fight."_

 _Lewis threw me down on the bed and began to hit me across the face and stomach. I couldn't really fight and even if I could, I wasn't strong enough against him._

 _This was one of the memories I never told anyone. Not even Lisa as I knew if she knew what happened it would traumatize her for the rest of her life, and all I wanted for her was for her to stay as innocent as she could._

 _In this memory, I was barely thirteen and it was one year before Lincoln and I would be reunited in Juvanile hall._

 _I remembered trying to fight against Lewis refusing to give up, but Lewis continued to hit me as he ripped at my shirt and ripped my pants off from me._

The memory surged out of me like a rocket and I now found myself back inside the cell surrounded by the same strangers who were standing over me with looks of confusion and concern all at once etched in their features. "You okay there mate?" One of them asked holding out a hand toward me but I brushed it away. "I'm fine." I growled out as threateningly as I could to keept them away from me. I had to do whatever it took to get out and find my brother, but then the sound of nearby footsteps suddenly approached me as I noticed a guard with tan colored skin and fierce steel cold blue eyes looking at me from beneath the bars. "Looks like you got a visitor Outis." He said as he unlocked the cell and ushered me out. I followed him down the hall and into a room where I was greeted by the sight of a middle aged woman and my heart stopped cold inside my chest as the guard ushered me inside the room and slammed the door shut with a loud clank. The woman smiled as I looked at her and her blue eyes shimmered. "Hello Michael. It's been a long time son."

* * *

 **TOO BE CONTINUED...Uh oh looks like Michael is in quite a heap of danger. Will Lincoln and the rest of the Legends be able to save him? or is it already too late? Stay tuned to find out More. **


End file.
